Beauty in Negative Spaces
by Mika Casey
Summary: Series of Kid Flash x Jinx drabbles. Angsty fluff.
1. Bring Me To Life

**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans don't belong to me.

**Author's Note:** I just wanted some Kid Flash/Jinx angsty fluff. This will be a series of drabbles that coincide. Mostly from Jinx's point of view. These drabbles are inspired by Evanescence and Seether songs, and the chapters are named as such. Enjoy, and please review if you want to keep these coming!

* * *

When Jinx met Kid Flash for the first time, she thought he was a know-it-all teenage boy who thought he could do justice in a world of evil, trying to make a name for himself amongst heroes.

But five months later, he managed to make her realize that the world wasn't as bad as she cut it out to be.

As much as she hated to admit it, he was right.

She left the HIVE Five to join forces with the Teen Titans because of him. _Only_ because of him. She didn't trust any of the others, but there was something about the Kid Flash that made her want to trust him. He seemed set on changing her, and why her out of all the other villains out there remained to be seen.

Somehow, he had pulled her out of the deepest shadows of her black past and propelled her forward into a new reality of a sane world, one that made sense to live in.

He gave her something to want to protect.

What is was, she didn't know. Maybe a warm feeling in her stomach that told her she was finally doing something good with herself, or the shallow rooting of friendship between her and the quick-footed teen. She felt oddly bonded to him, something she had never experienced with anyone at HIVE.

Whatever the case, she was protecting something. And it made her feel important and loved.

_He_ made her feel important and loved.

**_Call my name and save me from the dark._**


	2. Weight of the World

**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans don't belong to me.

**Author's Note:** Even villains have nightmares.

* * *

Jinx hated the dark.

It wasn't that she was afraid of it, she was simply scared of what it meant: being in her room alone, and falling asleep to face her dreams. Mostly her nightmares.

When she drifted into the semi-conscious state of mind, she was always surrounded by darkness and cold air. She could hear the voices of her former teammates, like they were standing right behind her and whispering into her ear, but every time she tried to turn around she found that was fixated on looking forward.

She felt scared and alone, but deep down inside she knew that her mind was playing tricks on her. And part of her brain couldn't let go of the past.

So for a while, she tried sleeping for only a couple hours at a time. Dark circles formed under her eyes, her skin became pale, and she had a constant look of being hunted lurking in her eyes.

Of course, Kid Flash was concerned. Though she refused to tell him her problem at first, she eventually was so exhausted and sick of it that she broke down, sobbing like a little kid, and revealed her past-dwelling nightmares to him.

That night, he sat with her in her room until she fell asleep. She was able to focus on his scent as she curled up next to his long, lean body, and listen to his breathing and the slow pounding of his heart.

Her dreams were of him, and that was the farthest from a nightmare that she could get.

**_Still in the dark, can you fix me?  
_**


	3. Good Enough

**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans don't belong to me.

**Author's Note:** :D

* * *

Jinx sat on Kid Flash's couch, reading a spell book that Raven had lent to her. It was to help her meditate and control her dreams, which had gotten progressively better thanks to her new roommate and meditation habits. Her and Raven had a lot in common, and they were quickly becoming close friends. She was absorbed into the words that were inked into the page, they were so ancient and foreign it almost seemed magical to be able to read them.

"Hey, Jinx?" She heard a voice from the other room, which was Kid Flash's bedroom. It was actually where she was sleeping for the time being, while he slept on the couch.

She responded. "Yeah, Kid?"

He came out of his room and stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, dressed in black slacks and a red collared shirt. "Go get yourself dressed. We're going out tonight!"

Jinx blinked, confused, and turned to look at him. "You mean, like a..." She trailed off.

Knowing what she was going to say, he nodded.

She just couldn't say no.

**_Under your spell again: I can't say no to you.  
_**


End file.
